


Finding Our Stability in a World of Discord

by Sukila



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, F/F, Gem Fusion, Original Character(s), Politics, Pre-Gem War, Rewrite, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukila/pseuds/Sukila
Summary: Clarity is a name given to the very first sapphire, a gem held in high regard but also in captivity. However, perhaps someone will soon show her what living is, beyond what she is told by other prisoners, and that she can be free.Ruby is just another soldier, waiting on the last of her quotas so she can live a calm life on Homeworld, a future some gems would kill for, but still finds herself feeling empty. Perhaps she can find a certain gem and, in trying to help her, end up helping them both.(Note: The plot has changed!)I may resume this at some point, sorry for the delay, I've been caught up in some other fandoms.





	1. Prologue: Clarity and Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> The rewrite has come and the plot has completely changed! A brand new Stability has been born from the ashes of the old! I hope you enjoy, I plan to do much better with this one as I've attempted to hone my writing skills since then. I can't promise weekly updates, especially since some rather daunting things are coming up soon but...I'll most likely switch on and off with updates for Stability (Rewrite) and The Reason I Run to prevent myself from becoming bored with one and doing what I did last time, forcing myself to write a thousand words of terrible dialogue. I'll do my best to do better this time! Hope you enjoy!

Stability

 

She was sitting on a hill, overlooking a cliff that hung above the overpass below and gave a clear view of the pavilion. Ruby wasn't sure who she was, nor why she had sat up there for all this time, all she knew was that the gem was consistent. Whenever anyone below was dancing she’d simply watch, maybe, bangs covered her face so it wasn't easy to tell, until somebody found her and took her somewhere by the arm. It left Ruby puzzled every time as she sat on the ground below, coated with grass-like fibres that blew gently in the wind and was a dull cyan color. The pavilion is a building made for dancing, one of a few pastimes for gems, normally accompanied by learning instrumentals and some manner of fighting; though the latter was more of a requirement as of recently. It seemed things were taking a bit of a turn as resources were soon being collected by colonial means, overseen by the Diamond Authority and their elected royalty.

 

Ruby didn't know too much, being a simple guard in-training but due to the possibility of keeping watch over such important gems, was somewhat aware of the political figures. Organised by colored groups to make things simpler, with a representative for each that held the title of ‘Princess.’ It was kind of stupid but that's just how it has been made in the older times, and it was far too late to change the title now. As for how they come to power, it's unknown to most that they are hand-picked by Blue Diamond, rather than whatever sort of election anyone assume the groups have at meetings. The gems elected to go to meetings are all drawn via a vote but...a princess is a different thing entirely. Ruby could see that the gem above her certainly looked like royalty, dressing in a way she’d only seen on the Diamonds’ pearls and higher ranks.

 

Her legs were hanging over the edge, legs bare besides the skirt and an silver anklet that hung on her right leg. Her dress a shade of an nice shade of dark blue, sleeveless besides the blue ribbons hanging on her upper arms; a matching ribbon was tied on her waist and two more in her white hair that held two clumps in loose tails. A purple pin lodged in her hair. Ruby was sure she had never seen her wear the outfit anytime she had caught a glimpse of the gem somewhere else. Strange, maybe they had a certain dress-code that the blue gem didn't like? Well, Ruby knew a thing or two about that. She'd overheard a whole boatload of complaints while working with her fellow soldiers, whether it be over their attire, jobs, or just life in general. It is rather tough when you have a militaristic government that constantly seeks to expand its empire for...some reason? Nobody real understood why everything needed to keep going at such a rapid pace but nobody had any voices to offer up this question in this society anyway.

 

For now it was just the same old grind, master a few hobbies, fight a few battles for a mandatory draft, make some memories; and, if you're on Homeworld, don't leave. Homeworld is the best place for a gem, beautiful landscapes, plenty of easier and more fulfilling jobs, and best of all; never ending opportunities. Every gem that wasn't there wanted to be, and even some of the newer residents. However, Ruby knew that most were unhappy, watching on with nearly immortal lifetimes and some kill to get there and only grow bored of it in the end. The assignments, the rankings, the occasionally snob or two; the works. The red gem herself was sick of it sometimes, of watching the same old days pass by with no ability to better one’s self or avoid the trial of life as a soldier. Touch training under endlessly yelling instructors as the prissy nobles played warrior on the other side of the field, calmly being taught the same exercises in slow and calm fashions, over a course of weeks rather than hours. It was basically a glorified yoga club.

 

This was a class too, dancing, that is. Hobbies are for the richer gems, ones with power and resources that barely lift a finger past their single term in the military. Ruby thought it boring until she realised they got the down-time necessary to learn those kinds of frivolous activities, in all her years she'd never gotten to indulge herself in such things. Still, her term was almost up, she had taken an early one and soon it would be over, the only delay being ordered rest (like now) and the new quota laws. Then she would finally be done in one fell swoop, left up to her own devices for the rest of her long life. One day she would be like the gem up there, able to just...relax. It wasn't like she hated her job or anything, nor that she wanted to simply be a lazy noble, she just wanted a break after all the work she'd put in, to just sit down and learn something new and interesting; a skill considered a luxury rather than the daily grind. It was something to look forward to.

 

Going back to the blue gem, she had seen her but a handful of times over the course of her various rest periods for overworking herself. Limbs aching from neverending work, face and body constantly stained with grit, a weight settling on her limbs that made her feel the need to think about nothing and just wander in blackness. Sleep had been discovered very recently and was considered highly addictive and, therefore, not encouraged. Ruby longed to waste the time to try it. Watching the world had never dulled, however, and she didn't want it waste what was probably her last rest break before the final push; though it made her question why'd she'd wasted so much looking for the gem on the hill. She was just...intriguing, the way she acted so carefree, always escaping from problems despite the fact that she'd get dragged right back into them. She was always just...watching, a small smile on her face as her legs swung in a languid pace as they hung from the cliff.

 

Once she had even waved, completely flustering the red gem from being caught, causing her to simply fiddle with the yellow-colored badge on her maroon belt. When she looked back up, the gem from the cliff had already stole away in silence. Leaving Ruby with a blushing face and memories of a gloved hand waving to her with what seemed like enthusiasm and an ice-blue dress, absolutely drowning in lace that had made the blue gem tug at her collar uncomfortably just before making the gesture of greeting. The red gem still wonders why she'd bothered to do so, missing the look of recognition in her eyes due to the bangs. However, she had felt a guilty jealousy that made her wonder when she'd be free enough to talk to her.

 

-

 

She was sitting on the ground, grasses brushing over her bare legs as she watched the pavilion, she seemed deep in thought. Sapphire had seen her every time she'd come to the cliff recently, the red gem sitting in the grass that looked a little too deep in thought for her own good. A modified uniform gently hugging her curves with its darker vest, maroon belt with a spot of yellow, and skirt, its color matching the sleeveless shirt to give it the appearance of a dress despite the darker shorts underneath that matched her boots. The only difference (besides the modifications to the, normally, longer pants and sleeves to match her natural height) were the fingerless gloves covering her hands in a marred white and wrapped pattern. She looked like a soldier.

 

The blue gem squinted into the distance, happy to have escaped her confinement in the confusion, even if only for a short while. She was a mere prototype, freshly made from scarce resources pooled to create the most amazing power, like none ever before; to see into the future with a clear vision and terrifying accuracy. However, such an ability was most valuable to the diamonds, and her precious one cared for her far too much to let her out more than a few times. Something within the young gem was lonesome so a short trip had been warranted, ditching her guard was not a good idea but she wanted so desperately to feel the ground not present within the courtyard and watch the gems below. They could live normal lives...could feel the fresh air on any occasion and, somehow, Pearl had gotten the idea into her head that she would, someday, receive such a privilege. So she waited for what seemed like it would never come, staring out a double-paned window that isolated her from a whole new world; letting her look but never quite touch it. Sapphire slid her fingers on the ground, feeling the semi-organic plant-life with an ungloved hand that let her feel like she mattered in ways besides upkeep. Peace was soon interrupted, however, as it always was eventually; what cruel fate.

 

“Sapphire! There you are!” Emerald’s long hair came into view, her uniform’s only brightness being the white diamonds centered on her chest. She was no scientist, instead working as an underling, a guard for the more tame experiments due to her more lanky physique. “You know you aren’t to go so far! You’ll be kept in containment if you keep pulling these little tricks!”

 

“Yes...I apologize,” Her hand went to the instrument at her side, a keyboard lay next to her, keys slightly worn from hours spent wasting away the empty time as she mastered it. She’d had it nearly as long as she’d been alive, not that such a time would be saying much; it felt like just yesterday with all the excitement she’d had, or lack thereof. It was a relatively new instrument, the technology itself being a rather recent discovery, in that way she could relate to it. Sapphire had taken it to play in a nicer spot than her usual and gained quite a bit of inspiration from it, though practice had quickly devolved into watching other gems; she’d never had much of a chance for interaction as it were.

 

“I’ve told you time and time again that you aren’t to come here! What if you fell and damaged yourself?! I’d be shattered on the spot, you know!”

 

“I just...needed some time to myself is all, forgive me.” The exasperated, green gem let out a long sigh as she dragged her hand through her long hair, obviously annoyed at the situation and the blue gem’s obvious plotting; there was no way she wouldn’t try again, not even if she felt remorse.

 

“Just...change your clothes and we’ll get back.”

 

“I really _am_ sorry, Emerald...I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

 

“It’s okay, I understand what you mean, don’t feel too bad about it.”

 

“I’m risking your life-”

 

“Enough. If you’re sorry then don’t try this again, now hurry it up.” Sapphire let out a quiet sigh as she stood and let her gem as her clothes changed to what ‘what suited a gem of your clarity,’ already annoyed by the restrictions to her movements that the annoying garment brought on. She felt constrained, limbs weighing heavier with the addition of the ice-blue gown that made her feel overdressed and think she looked vain. It all felt as pretend as always, a layer of concealment over top of the true self that almost turned everything but the aura invisible.

 

“Follow me,” Emerald said, holding out a hand that was not meant to be taken, it beckoned her forward and, despite her aching heart that dreamed of skin-to-skin contact, she walked after her. Blue has only just started letting her go out, Pearl had barely taught her about the outside and yet she craved it in ways she knew were wrong; throwing aside precious teachings and morals just to feel freedom. She could hear the gentle mutters of the green gem but couldn't comprehend the language she was speaking, common, no doubt; she had yet to be taught any form of communication besides Room Speak.

 

By the time the has walked back, however, she faintly remembered more than her brief trip to the hill, hands still clutching her keyboard and refusing to brush off the stray blades of grass that had made their way between some of the keys. It was just to be a trip to the courtyard, Blue would know if she didn't clean it and yet...it felt like that would promote the grieving of evidence that she had lived for herself today. Her gloved hands tugged at the greenery as tears gathered in her eye and she changed a bitter future’s fight with her precious one. A green hand outstretched behind Emerald’s body and caught a strand in a gentle grasp, she stopped suddenly, nearly making Sapphire run into her. More grass was added as nimble fingers weaved the strands together as they resumed their walk back.

  
“Clarity,” The gem in question straightened at the nickname, “I won’t tell her, I know the feeling you have, it's called ‘Yearning.’” She spoke quietly, without turning to face the blue gem, instead she let her actions speak as she took the gem’s hand into hers and gave it a firm squeeze; she then pressed an object into her hand before opening the door to Blue Diamond’s room. Clarity looked down, it was a bracelet made from grass, she turned to thank her but the door had shut harshly behind her with a sound that made Sapphire jump. Emerald was gone and Pearl was looking at her with a look of intense curiosity, hand still on the door’s control panel.


	2. Chapter 1: Citrine and Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm embarrassed to say I've had this written since Thursday, I haven't found the time to upload since my weekend is borderline hectic but here it is!

Stability

 

Clarity sat within the room’s confines, her own much more open and visible via the outside; no walls solid enough to hide behind. In a way, it resembled a dollhouse, cushions laid on the floor much smaller than any furniture in the larger room around it; it hung from the ceiling towards the left. She longed to let her legs dangle at the edge of the open door but knew it would displease the missus; the reason it was suspended so high above the ground was to keep the parakeet where it was. This was a bird unable to fly away, even if it had the courage to ever ask of anything, this blue bird knew much better but found herself wondering regardless. Blue fingers fiddled with the bracelet in her hand, not daring to be bold enough to display the forbidden goods, reminding the bird of her true form. A flightless gem not meant to touch the sky, one made to be kept high and dry, away from danger; this was her purpose and she didn't recall when it became a chore. When Pearl had come in the wake of admittance and shown her what she knew of Homeworld outside of the room.

 

Pearl, at least, had a taste of the world, though also to remind her of what she was missing so perhaps it was best left away from Sapphire. Speaking of which, the gem in question seemed to be trying to grab her attention for quite a while now, lazily waving her hand upwards.

 

“Where did you get that?” She asked quietly, Room Speak flowing off her tongue, she had learned rather quickly that it was the only acceptable communication here.

 

“...Outside.” Clarity said, hesitation clearly evident.

 

“You really went there?”

 

“I did...even saw someone there I've seen before, a red one.”

 

“Was it like how I remember it? The stories I told you?”

 

“It was…, and it was beautiful, just like you said.”

 

“It is good to know that nothing has changed...do you want to continue our lessons?”

 

“I would...my guard, Emerald...I didn't understand what she said; I'm still so bad at it.” She fidgeted, hand running through her short hair and fiddling with the ribbons within. Pearl spoke a long sentence in Common, something forbidden within these walls, Sapphire wasn't quite sure when she'd started acting so disobedient, nor when her own mind called her Sapphire instead of Clarity. She couldn't focus on that, however, instead her mind took on the task of listening for the missus’ return and deconstructing the sentence given.

 

-

 

Ruby had just a few days left, her break was up and she had reported to the nearest officer, a simple quartz who had signed her up for basic delivery; what was essentially a mission normally left for lapis lazulis was instead assigned as a glorified ‘You're retiring from duty so we’ll give you the easy junk that'll only take a few hours’ mission. The kind people would slack on, it being their last task, and be given more time as disciplinary, something the ruby did  _ not  _ understand. It was completely ludicrous to simply quit whilst ahead and only prolong your race, a ridiculous notion to any gem with half a  _ stone.  _ Not that she could afford the luxury of thinking about more than directions at the moment, not while traversing the halls in search of the room of a certain diamond.

 

“Hey, do you know which way I should be going to find Blue Diamond? I have a delivery for her.” She asked a nearby gem.

 

“Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry but you're going the wrong way!”

 

“Seriously, ugh, I'm shattered if I don't get this in on time.”

 

“No worries! I can show you the way!” Ruby was dumbfounded at her kindness, responding with her own in kind as she accepted the offer with a smile.

 

“By the way, it is a pleasure to meet you, I’m Citrine, Cut: 6GL.” She listed no Facet.

 

“Ruby...I uh, never remember my numbers, heh…” She rubbed the back of her neck in mock embarrassment as a blush coated her cheeks. She knew exactly why she didn't say it but had grown good at pretending; no one needed to know about it anyway. It didn't seem to put the yellow gem off, however, instead she seemed to continue with simply smiling pleasantly as she led on without even looking at where she was going; it was astounding.

 

“Forgive me, might we make a short detour, I need to drop something off as well.”

 

“No worries! You showing me there will already make this take  _ way  _ less time, I'll wait for you here!” With that, Citrine bowed, letting her golden bangs fall from her face whilst keeping her braided bun in place, before letting tall legs guide her forward and down another hall. The stopped at a door before picking up the skirt of her dress, which drew out another blush from the red gem, and revealing her gem to the door; she was only gone for a few minutes before Ruby realised she hadn't been carrying anything to deliver in the first place. Not to mention the oddity of a citrine being out on her own in place like this, walking with ease through the maze of halls as they were normally used as glorified songbirds; servants like the newly discovered pearls. Though they had been phased out of style recently, so it was likely they were considering the, for teaching or entertainment purposes for nobles; the red gem decided not to pry much but still satiate her curiosity when the gem returned.

 

“I apologise for taking so long,” The yellow gem said, freshly emerged from the door that housed a bright glow of green inside, “I did not mean to delay as long as I did.”

 

“No issues but...if-if you don't mind me asking...what's a citrine doing in a place like this?”

 

“You want to know? Well, you're probably aware they're ‘going out of style’ lately so many have been reassigned to different tasks but...I remain.” She said, eyes forward but filled with a sadness Ruby couldn't see as the gem stared ahead and they walked forward. “I service the entirety of this building at all times, odd jobs, songs, anything that is requested of me.”

 

“Do you have time to be showing me the way? Aren't you really busy?”

 

“I can always make time to help visitors, it is the one pleasure I get from this job.” She said cheerily, a hint of something else lying just beneath the surface, a stab of silence to indicate it should be the end of the interrogation before her facade of happiness shattered. Ruby obliged despite her questions, like why she didn't like singing or how hard it was to do all of it on her own, to never have time to relax beyond showing people around… It was really nothing unusual in the world they both lived in and yet… It wasn't her problem though, mind moving to her own life and away from their own, it didn't feel good, like ignoring a crying soul that's clear in view, but trying to change anything now would be fruitless and probably leave them with a clear notion after being rejected; she knew nothing about her. A barrier of impotence and expected politeness that one never crossed, not even to save someone you could see dying before your very eyes; that’s just the society gems had chosen.

 

“We’re here.” Ruby stopped abruptly, nearly ramming into the gem before her as she stood, still facing the door, square gem glittering as it shown when she lifted her skirt to bow.

 

“Uh, thanks, I-I appreciate it.”

 

“It was my pleasure, do come find me again if you find yourself in need of further guidance.” Herv words made her sound like an oracle but were laced with a tone of desperation that the red gem was quick to answer.

 

“Of course! After all, I get lost so often these days.” Ruby winked and rubbed her neck in a nonchalant manner as the yellow gem smiled genuinely, a blush set on her cheeks from happiness, she would most definitely look forward to seeing the ruby again; if only for a few more minutes of blissful relaxation she often found with other visitors. She walked away with steps that actually produced sound, giving an air of confidence as she left to answer the calls of those above her just a little bit lighter; sometimes all she needed was a little reassurance. Ruby sighed, anxiety welling in her gut as she turned back towards the large door decorated in blue and swathed in rhombus shapes. Her time was somewhat short but she still couldn’t bring herself to enter with hesitation, she was about to face the leader of another section of gems, ones made for political matters she knew nothing of beyond the basic rules; common sense filling in the rest. Blue Diamond may not be  _ her _ diamond but she was  _ a  _ diamond, meaning respect is demanded, the parcel felt weighing in her hands, seeming like it was preparing to pull her down into the floor.

 

“Stars…” She muttered, steeling herself at the entryway that was already intimidating at a normal stature, much less her own. Ruby tried to assure herself that she wouldn’t stumble, stutter, or slip-up; that it was just a simple delivery… At this thought, the red gem moved forward with a hopeful confidence with no backing against the actual hopelessness as her hand moved to open the door. In a mere moment, at a light touch of the panel, the door slid open in a soundless motion that almost immediately released the sound of mindless chatter within. A conversation in odd sounds that would occasionally sway into their actual language before quickly swapping back as a long string of, ‘words,’ followed. Her body froze at the odd conversation and it stopped abruptly as a gasp sounded and she became released from her paralysis.

 

“Uh, hello! I’m here for a delivery…?” She said, breaking the odd silence that then followed her statement and went on, “Uhh...or I'll just, uh- so...somewhere...else…” Ruby stepped back, about to leave, when a voice stops her, one quiet sounding of a small interjection.

 

“Wait.” The pearl was quite, bowing in a refined manner as she sauntered up to the gem still standing at the door. “I shall give it to her, you may leave it with me.” Ruby fumbled before eventually giving the small box to the gem in question, then another one spoke in the same odd sounds and clicking of her tongue. The pearl didn't answer, head merely turning back to listen before she whispered to Ruby, “What did you hear?”

 

“Wha-what do you mean?” She looked up and around, following the gentle sounds of other worldly speech that led her to a blue gem. She was suspended in a cage of swirling gold and...it was the same gem she had seen! That day in the courtyard when she had waved and- and that time on the hill! Recognition stained her eyes in a fog of relief as she sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow at the sudden realization that Blue Diamond was not here and she did not have to worry.

 

“Speak to no one of what you have seen here.”

 

“I still don't know what you mean…!”

 

“Good. I will give this to Blue Diamond for you, I will not tell her of your lateness should you agree not to mention anything you've seen or heard here, deal?”

 

“But I’m not-” She reconsidered as she felt the burning of a glare from the pearl, “D-Deal.” She turned on her heel, sparing one last glance at the room before the door shut behind her just as she pulled away. In mere moments she was traversing the halls again, no citrine in sight, with complete shock still jarring her from reality; that was one terrifying pearl...


	3. Chapter 2: Blue Diamond and Archivists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 hour days (good thing they don't need to sleep, huh?), 2 hours in a quarter, making it 6 quarters per day, 84 in a rotation which is about a week.

Stability

 

Clarity was confused, to say the least, after the day’s odd events; including a brush with both freedom and death and the odd gem who barged in without even a knock. She'd looked completely flustered after seeing them but relieved at the same time, she seemed familiar but the blue gem couldn't place her; then again, she never forgot a face so perhaps not. Her gaze drifted about the room before focusing in on Pearl’s as she sat on the floor, lost in thought; the package still clenched in her fragile hands with equally breakable contents. The blueish gem looked conflicted as she turned it over in her hands as if searching for a label, it was as if she could not believe what had just happened. Eventually, the sapphire spoke up, still uncomfortable in seeing her friend act so oddly.

 

“Pearl? Ar-Are you okay?” She stuttered as her voice cracked oddly, the gem in question didn't respond, she sat in a lifeless pose for a long time instead, merely facing the wall as her bangs hid the eyes that might have revealed the mystery of her reaction. Forever seemed to pass on in that little world of theirs, one gem trapped in her own thoughts as Sapphire sung a simple tune and tried to break the spell with her keyboard. The mood preserved itself, the blue gem feeling a sense of deepening isolation in her chest that burned with a cold flame and let ashes drop beneath as it seemed to sink further and further. Later on, she could recall clutching it in a pleading motion, willing herself not to feel the loneliness that wouldn't cease despite herself. Could remember begging with her own self so as not to alert the missus of what was meant to be banished with companionship. In the end, she failed, and Blue Diamond returned shortly afterwards, just as a mother would follow the sounds of weeping babe on a monitor. Sapphire could scarcely see through the film over her eye, water coating her vision and obscuring it to the point where all she could see was her own bangs; that was when she returned.

 

“Clarity.” Her voice said in a quiet tone, the gem in question had her knees drawn to her chest and was shaking with silent tears that seemed to tear them both apart. The bond deepened as she drew closer and let her finger lift the head of the much smaller gem. Her hand moved carefully as she picked up the sapphire and held her in one hand with the other cooing over the sobbing gem. “I'm sorry...I made you cry…” True enough, the diamond’s eyes were dripping with a similar liquid that seemed to flow with fervor down the smaller gem’s cheeks.

 

“N-No, I-I did this-”

 

“Hush, it’s not your fault, I found myself...distracted today, Clarity, I forgot we shared for a bit too long.” That feeling of emptiness that they had both felt at once, intensifying the, normally, smaller insecurities as they were multiplied and brought out a darker side. The blue gem hiccuped and held herself close as they both calmed and the emotions slowed as the bond turned from darkness into a more pale light. Pearl was sitting exactly where she had been for hours, the only difference being her facing the diamond and holding out a package with patient arms. Eventually, Blue let down the sapphire so she was on the ground as well before taking the tiny object into hand. A brown parcel that seemed marked with a message of privacy due to the odd manner of packaging as, normally, such things were kept in much fancier paper; this giving off an odd implication of secrecy that made both underlings curious underneath an apathetic and appreciative gazes. Inside lay a small object in the shape of a rhombus that was marked with a few shades of color on each of four sides. An, obviously used, communicator accompanied the gift that, upon further examination, have a single message typed out upon turning it on. It was completely illegible to Sapphire but Pearl seemed intrigued as her eyes scanned the wording within view; not that it matter as Blue Diamond began to voice her thoughts.

 

“It's from White, we’ll be meeting here today to discuss what she's sent...something about new communication,” The gem added in a bored manner as she set it aside.

 

Her disinterest seemed to fade, however, as she held out her hand for her underlings. Both followed the movements as she smiled with a small movement of her lips that soon copied itself to both of their faces as well as though it were infectious. The bond projected excitement towards both gems that, while keeping their normal, reserved manner, couldn't help but feel energised about. She kept them with her as a low tone sounded from her throat that soon became higher and higher as it flipped to Clarity and was followed by the high tunes of Pearl’s voice. Soon the tunes were leaping back and forth as Sapphire began to sing more than the notes and rhythms as the accompaniment gained lyrical additions. Soon all doubts were replaced by sweet acapella that evolved further as keys, a harp, and the ringing of little bells began to form into a coherent addiction of escaping reality with new sound. Blue Diamond didn't think about how she'd made her favourite gem cry, Clarity nor Sapphire thought to their secret lessons in language, Pearl forgot the ruby she had scared into silence to preserve their existence. Instead, they simply played until even the meeting faded into obscurity in comparison to their sweet noise.

 

-

 

The line to placement was long, a length that had been growing more and more as time passed that mirrored the slow discoloration and wilting of plant-life on Homeworld before the kindergarten production was slowed. Ruby could still recall the day their home planet became a glorified showroom of empirical strength as colonies took over the main points of production. She mulled over these facts during her idol time in line, quickly losing herself and prepared points for report. Rumors becoming a world that overlapped reality with short stories of differing reasons, like the ceasing of mass production due to the increase of flawed gems. It didn’t matter though, those were just the gossiped tales of those looking down on everyone and digging for a reason to act like a snob; they’d probably never even seen the sight. Yet another reason to make the lowlifes sigh and hear of elite happiness despite any tragedy at hand; a guaranteed emotion.

 

Once again it was society’s rules that bound them tightly to their path, it didn't matter much to Ruby, she was almost over with all this anyways; the line too. In moments she'd given a hastily remembered report with stuttered inconsistencies that convinced them there were no holes in the given memory; she'd neglected to mention the pearl’s words and blue gem, stating she'd only handed over the package and left. After a brief word she was waved off by the quartz on duty, told to simply ‘wait for a buzz like everyone else!’ Jobs were slow these days, the red gem was rather anxious to finally get through her work but it seemed she'd be left to her own devices for the fourth time this rotation (a week). With a sigh she set off to round the area a few times in an inpatient stupor, when this was finished and the fumes of anger having ceased from the rude ‘officer’ (she was really a glorified receptionist) Ruby decided to check the waiting period; may she'd have time to visit the city if she took the train. The bracelet was listed with little more than a timer for when she had to return for an active assignment, luck was not on her side today as it displayed a gleaming number on the band that made her heart drop.

 

“Stars, are you kidding me?! A whole fractured seven rotations?!” She angry asked to no one in particular, “I'll never finish my time at this rate…” The ruby stomped off in an aggravated mood that seemed to fit the surrounding gems’ just fine as each glared at a similar accessory. For the second time that day, Ruby hopped on the train to the inner circle in hopes to entertain the bored soul known as herself with some needless spending of hard-earned currency. One racks up quite the sum of said funding over their time working but little actually used it for anything but taking classes or more material goods. It was chaos before anything was implemented, all expected to work for the benefit of their society, it inspired laziness and outrage that some favouritism was still shown towards others; perhaps it would've worked fine if class hadn't been established anyway…? Well, she was no PD member; they were the experts- Chatter distracted her as she held the handle above her head to keep balance on the speeding vehicle, straining to grasp at the hanging fixture with her short arms.

 

“They say she’s...yeah, scary right?”

 

“Did you hear about all the...it's been taking longer and longer lately…”

 

“I heard she has a name...what?! Of course I don't know!”

 

“I should get a pearl, it's expensive but carrying these are a drag!” Citrine mentioned that trend before, didn’t she? Ruby didn’t keep up with elite-level stuff so she hadn’t known, she did wonder why the fade had changed though.

 

“Oh my stars! Did they really?”

 

“...Blue Diamond’s pet…” Wait...what? The red gem leaned closer, curious about the scene she'd stepped into earlier that same day. “I heard she's the first gem Blue Diamond ever made, they say she's got some special power but no one knows what it is.” The amber stated.

 

“Wow! A new gem...Blue Diamond never makes gems, most of her council variants are from Pink Diamond’s colonies from what I hear!” The jade responded, both gems chattering away in the corner of the train having probably met at work (both were made to keep history), they seemed rather new though, their type of gossip would definitely not have been spoken by any that knew better. Their information, most likely, came straight from the main building too, the same one Ruby had only been at a quarter (two hours) ago.

 

“I wonder what she looks like? Maybe thinner like most aristocrats?”

 

“No way! Those gems take too many resources, for prototypes only a certain amount of materials are allowed.”

 

“Oh Stars, I can't believe I forgot something so trivial! You really are the superior archivist, Jade.” 

 

That was it, the gem Ruby had seen earlier had to be that new gem! Curiosity surged, making her feel like some scientist of White Diamond’s as she considered the new gem, hands running through her hair whilst deep in thought. The train chose that moment to stop, sending the small gem careening towards the wall with the force of a rocket as gems were bowled over from the force propelling her body. In the end, a ruby-sized indent was left in the train’s wall and an unconscious gem with a cracked palm was taken to the infirmary. Onlookers, such as a certain orange and green pair of gems, were reported to have not been seen for days after the incident; missing posters soon coated the library bulletin with two happy faces they all knew they'd never see smiling again, even if they were ‘found.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to abrasion and Ariya for leaving kudos!


	4. Chapter 3: Rose, Diamonds, and Pearls

Stability

 

“I don't get why they're making us bother, she's nothing of importance...just an accident with the monorails; nothing uncommon.”

 

“We are duty-bound to-!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Still don't see why we need to be here…”

 

“Don't you care? She's a living being for shards sake!”

 

“Nope. This is a waste of my time, if you wanna spend your days helping all the ‘little people’ then go ahead.” Footsteps trailed out of the room and the slamming of a hand on a keypad as the door followed suit and opened with an equally forceful-sounding thud.

 

“Ergh! Why is it always like this with her? We’re made to be healers and yet...does she care about anyone but herself? I must be her only friend and even I...dislike her…” The gem ranted to no one as Ruby sat up in a dizzied stupor that left her head swimming and vision a bit blurred from the odd sensation of awakening. “It's like she- _GAH!”_

 

“What?!” Ruby swivelled around and dove under a chair in a single moment, reaching for...nothing? She confusedly rose from her crouch on the floor with an expression of careful perplexion as she slowly turned towards the gem that had screamed with a calculating glance.

 

“Oh! Wait, wait! There's nothing wrong, I promise! You're safe!” The red gem let her posture relax but kept her guard up as she stared up at the pink gem who was moving to correct herself, “I-I'm sorry you just...surprised me is all, you were asleep and then you were up and- and uh- I may have freaked out a bit…” She apologised in an awkward yet fluid motion that showed she was used to taking blame.

 

“Let’s start over, I'm Rose, Rose Quartz.”

 

“...Ruby.” She responded carefully, unsure of the odd introduction; not because of the odd interaction earlier but because of the lack of Facet and Cut numbers seeming strange to her; as it would to be to anyone.

 

“Well, Ruby, you were in a bit of an accident, my guess is you didn't hold the handle tight enough so high speeds suddenly ending sent you forward with some pretty harsh momentum; this has been a fairly common problem so we’re planning on putting in more options for varied height handrails.” She said, a seriousness about her that seemed to not match her persona, especially compared to earlier, almost like she was putting on a show for someone.

 

“Yeah uh- right.” The ruby replied with a blush and a hand brushing the back of her neck in embarrassment. Hand moving so she could peer at her gem.

 

“It had a hairline crack, which is why you didn't just lose your form, I healed it.”

 

“Right...rose quartz…”

 

“Exactly!” She said with an excited smile, it was quick to be covered by her hands, eyes growing wide at her outburst until she simply giggled until both gems were simply laughing off any incident, “In- ha ha- In either case- *snort*- you'll be just fine.”

 

“That's great, have you seen my stuff though…?”

 

“Oh, right! It's over here! Or maybe...hmm…” She rifled through drawers as Ruby looked around the room, eyes wandering until they found...a file?

 

She opened the contents as the screen displayed them in a projection and scrolled through some images of the Kindergarten, the larger one that was deep within the crust of Homeworld. It was just normal stuff, not anything that should have been pulled away and loosely tucked in between the table surface and metal bottom where she had found it. Until it reached an...odder point, records swam by in a speeding scroll that displayed picture after picture of gems that seemed...off. Some had two, three, or even more gems. Others had two heads, extra limbs, long lists of characteristics that were labelled ‘defective.’ It seemed like hundreds of the same red stamp with a reasoning listed in curt words of a harsher fashion and always in the color purple. Reasonings given from ‘Personality issues,’ ‘Body shape,’ ‘Memory problem,’ to just… ‘Wrong’ or ‘Off-color.’ Finally, the finished product of a horrifying show of a darker side of the reported ‘problems’ with gems lately. The Kindergarten was listed as...still in service. It was as if the hundreds of reasons they'd had to be rid of them hadn't been enough to say that it was time to stop-!

 

“I found it! This is yours, ...right…?” Ruby turned, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes as her memory replayed the slideshow of disgust again and again. Rose looked on with a shocked expression that the red gem saw as a confession to her hidden darkness, overshadowing the nice gem she had just met with the dark side she'd discovered lying just beneath the surface. Rose stepped forward with a face mirroring the ruby, one of sadness and fear. Ruby stepped back as she did, before bolting in the opposite direction and out the door, ignoring both the shouts behind her that told her to wait and the missing items from her person. The night sky felt infinitely brighter than what she had found and she fled with fervor, into the starry evening’s shadow.

 

-

 

Clarity was patient, she had been since the moment of her conception, simply content with watching the world go by and only ever being taken by curiosity when Pearl came and showed her a world she had no knowledge of. Now though, boredom seeped into her as she watched the interactions between the four at the meeting, sitting back with the other underlings that served them directly. Every pearl stood, or sat, idly by in a different way that showed their different personalities; which had been made dependant on their diamond’s.

 

The missus’ pearl, the one Clarity knew better than any, Pearl, sat on the floor of the hanging platform with her, pressed against one another to ward away loneliness and not distract their diamond with petty emotions. They both sat with relaxed mannerisms, knowing to be laid back but not too much so as not to be perceived as lazy or disobedient. Her skirt was laid over her bare legs as it extended from her leotard and draped over her form in a similar fashion to her bangs; she looked quite similar to the blue leader. The sapphire could recall the singing they had done with their diamond, the way she smiled at the drawings she made, truly they were quite the tight-knit group; probably the closest thing to friends with their superior.

 

Yellow Diamond’s pearl was a yellow variant that stood tall and firm, her posture was perfect and a loving gaze was fixed on her face as she admired her diamond from afar. A devoted servant but one that was not afraid to entertain her superior with a given sass to those she respected less; not to mention the careful stroke of the ego that was provided each time. Clarity had seen quite the number of interactions between the two, all were rather...filled with admiration by one side while the other doled out rewarding looks. Her face was a constant flush of emotions that were clear on an uncovered face, hair pushed up and out of the way in a gentle point. Her arms held her heart or her middle quite often, swishing the yellow fabric at her shoulders that connected to her leotard; hands occasionally moving to adjust her long stockings or flats.

 

Pink Diamond had a pearl as well, something unlike what she normally tried to embody but accepted regardless. She wore a gentle smile that reflected true happiness in her eyes that fit the pink leader’s own persona quite well. Her gem placement differed from the other two, however, laying on her navel and uncovered by her pink leotard. She sat cross-legged with each covered (with the exception of bare feet) in a see-through pink that made-up a pair of dancer’s pants, the material matching the long sleeves. Short, pink waves of hair framed the edges of a freckled face, short bangs leaving eyes exposed that currently lay closed as though she were sleeping. For the most part, Clarity hadn’t seen them converse much, the pink variant scarcely even left her diamond’s room in a similar way to her and Pearl. Perhaps Pink Diamond was simply too busy for lollygagging around with her servant, she was always away at colonies after all.

 

The last was the only pearl sitting by her lonesome, White Diamond’s pearl was the picture of apathy as she sat on her knees in complete stillness. Her white hair was spiked up behind her with a single bang flipping upwards to frame her pale face. The grey skin look unnaturally light, as though it was a forced tone rather than the natural one and the gem’s eyes were ringed with darker circles to match drooping eyelids. She looked much fancier than the others as well, a grey dress that was tied in the back with a large ribbon covered her leotard with a short, puffed skirt. A see-through shawl of a lighter coloration was draped over her form and almost made it look as if she was cold with the way it encompassed nearly the entirety of her arms; a pair of flats also covered her feet. Clarity had seen her often, the pearl occasionally roaming about the corridors and around the courtyard; she was almost always present when the sapphire was let outside. However, this was only when her diamond was at the lab, an exterior building, the gem would await her return inside or in a shaded area; when her superior returned she would hurry to the door and fall asleep in front of it. She was quite the oddity but was treated carefully, ribbon being tied on by larger hands that picked her up from her vigil place and carried her inside.

 

Overall, it was a group made of oddities where she, strangely enough, was the only one that stuck out; though that was more because of her gem type. Still, she sat with them rather than being ostracised as they leaned up against each other on the cushioned floor, with the exception on the whitest pearl, whose only movement in the past half-quarter had been little trembles and the brush of her hand against the satin of the opaque curtains that looked similar to her shawl. Occasionally a diamond’s eyes would stray to their location in the hanging place and the reactions would differ, a small smile from the missus and Yellow Diamond, contempt, plain and simple, from White Diamond (which had started the trembles); Pink Diamond did not look once. They were all speaking in an intense discussion, occasionally words would go beyond Clarity’s realm of understanding until her precious leader reminded them to revert back to the common tongue in her place of residence. The aura of the room changed quite a lot too, especially now, where it shown through with a burning anger that made the blue gem curious, tuning into their words for the first time.

 

“-Its not about her!” The missus was angry, Sapphire felt one hand clench into a fist in an attempt to ward it away, to calm her bonded friend; Pearl’s hand was quick to grab hers as the same anger reverberated throughout their bodies. It was at that moment that the tongue switched and they both exited in hasty stomps that made it all too clear a storm was brewing. The other two spoke in quiet voices, before Pink Diamond stood and mentioned her need to leave and keep track of her colonies; when she let her pearl down Sapphire noticed her eyes were slightly wet but no one else seemed to comment on it. The pearl looked up to her diamond with a gaze that could only be described as pleading but soon a sugary sweet voice answered the unvoiced question.

 

“Sorry, Pearl, maybe next time?” The gem in question she seemed unphased by the statement, it felt odd considering she was begging to go a mere moment ago but no protest shown through. In another second she was following with her head tilted high and the same gentle smile on her face as before; something still seemed wrong about it though. The door shut behind them just as Sapphire started crying and Pearl in turn, the discussion wasn't going well outside. The tears obscured her vision, once more showing light blue bangs before they grew brighter and brighter, white light filling her vision as she saw...something. Her diamond.

 

-

 

“Yellow, why can't you understand?!”

 

“Your attachment to her has gone too far!”

 

“You're just jealous of the bond we have!”

 

“Of your little pet? Please.”

 

“No, it's not about Clarity, it's never been about her! This is about Pink! You never liked what she taught me! Why do you think I tried to give her powers?!”

 

“What?!”

 

“I don't know if she'll ever have the powers I meant to give her...I don't know, all I knew was that it was a way you wouldn't protest my making her…” She paused, tears coming down harder, “Can't you see that I love her? I just want you to love her too, like I do. She's like a child to me.”

 

“We don't do things like that on Homeworld, Bluey.”

 

“I know it was hard, seeing me take after Pink more than you but...just try and understand, won't you? Clarity means the world to me, Pearl too; I was even going to give her a nickname too.” The other diamond sighed deeply before responding.

 

“What were you thinking?”

 

“Lace…”

 

“That's...that's beautiful, Bluey.”

 

“Thank you, Yella…”

 

“...You know what I call mine? Daffodil, just like those flowers we found; they're in the garden now too.” Blue Diamond let out a small laugh, smile growing wider.

 

“That's beautiful, Yella...thank you.”

 

-

 

When the blue gem came to, her shoulders were shaking, Pearl seemed to be acting a bit frantically as she tried to rouse her. She sat up, taking the offered hand and still finding herself wracked by tremors, hands unable to keep still and mentally exhausted from her ‘trip,’ to the point where she could barely process what she’d even seen. White Diamond was staring with a look in her eyes that made sapphire fearful, especially when her pearl seemed to lean backwards ever so slightly in an unconscious motion. A mad grin took ahold of the towering figure’s face, dashing away any hope that, perhaps, she wasn’t aware of what had just transpired; in another moment she was reaching down, straight towards the sapphire. The other pearls backed off, with the exception of the lightest one, who was still sitting with a fearful gaze, and Pearl pushed you back behind her; touching another’s property was prohibited so it wasn’t anything wrong of her to do. This seemed to allow a touch of realisation to pass as White Diamond regained her composure, hastily correcting her posture.

 

“What I wouldn’t give…” She muttered, “I suppose its not to be…, Pearl.” Her pearl was quick to straighten her back, legs resisting the urge to stand at attention as she sat with her gaze still glued to the floor; her hands were clenched into fists behind her back and shook in a similar fashion to Sapphire’s. “Good, now come along.” Not a second of hesitation passed before the gem in question rose to her feet and followed suit, carefully arranging herself on the diamond’s large hand just as two of a blue and yellow hue reentered the room. Their exit was swift and coated by a layer of stiffness that was easily noticeable in comparison to the easy-going conversation that progressed between the new arrivals. Soon the air cleared of any tension as the light words drifted like a song that brought back a calming aura that the underlings swooned to, the remaining gems’ bodies sitting close together and taking deep breaths.

 

“Clarity, Lace, come here please?” It was a question, not an order, yet another reassurance after so many scares in such a short time. Sapphire’s legs trembled but she moved to comply with Pearl’s help; the confusion was clear so clarification soon followed, “That’s you, Pearl, is that alright?” A slow nod and a few steps later and they sit by the edge once more.

 

“Daffodil, you too.” The yellow gem blushed harshly before following as her superior continued, “We have a job for you three.”

 

“These little meet-ups can’t happen often because of Pink and White’s schedules but...we’d like to let you talk to the other pearls; they never have anything to do anyway.” She anticipated the question of why, swiftly answering afterwards, “To be honest...we’re trying to keep all of you sane; our sisters too.”

 

“White has been acting...off lately, and Pink is...Pink. We want to make sure they’re okay so we’d like you to talk to the other pearls, ask about what treatment they receive; I don’t want to lose anymore gems to madness because of a diamond’s mistakes.”

 

“Yes, my diamond." Was the unanimous reply as the room fell into an amicable silence, that is, until it was broken by a certain blue gem.

 

“M-Missus…” Blue Diamond turned towards her favorite gem, the small bluenette was lying with her head on Lace’s shoulder, short hair looking unkempt in its mass of short waves.

 

“What is it, Clarity?”

 

“I-I... _saw_ something.”

 

“What…?”

 

“Y-you were talking and...I...I could _see_ it.”

 

“You mean…?”

 

“Y-Yes...I believe I saw the future...”


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbyes and Snowflake

Stability

 

“You saw...us? Talking?”

 

“I...I did, Missus…” Shock clambered up her chest and left her heaving to take in the extra breath needed to feed it as her hands went to her face and pushed bangs away to pear outwards. Her diamond had a mirrored expression and her yellow companion with one of satisfaction that only brightened at Blue’s turn so she might confirm it was real.

 

“What were we speaking of, Sapphire?” She blinked with confusion for a moment before gathering her thoughts and uttering one word she knew would dash Yellow Diamond’s doubt.

 

“She takes after Pink…” The blue gem whispered, a twinkle in her single eye as she pointed to her diamond, mouth still agape as if surprised and in awe of her own words as she spoke without much thought, knowing what would be needed as it appeared before her in revelation, “‘Can't you see I love her?’ …’That's beautiful, Yella…’ I can see that...you'll believe it, too.” The room was silent for a long time, all thoughts taking in what had just been uttered in the exact wording needed to convince them and the knowledge of the very conclusion itself.

 

“This means…”

 

“We can make more, that's correct.”

 

“I-I can't believe it!” Blue Diamond looked ecstatic as she smiled down at her very first creation and back to her fellow gem who looked completely dumbfounded at the sudden disappearance of her doubt, replaced with pride in Blue’s actions. She had made the very first gem able to see into the future and could do it again if- Do it again…

 

“We need to take her to White, immediately.”

 

“What? Can't I just…?”

 

“I'm sorry, Blue but...you're just too new at this, this is a huge accomplishment but we need to start rationing resources in a completely new way now, this could help us immensely!” At this, the diamond looked torn as she broke her eye contact with her elder sister and turned back towards her tiny creation. Her body so short and looking impossibly small as she sat at the edge of the birdcage in her long dress, hair parted to reveal a face of innocence. She didn't want to give up her child like this, to allow her to possibly be tampered with by the, oftentimes, less caring sister of hers. Still, she had no choice, did she? Now that Yellow had seen her usefulness there was no chance at saving her precious one, what had been given as a gift to protect her had instead been made into an instrument of cruel destruction; she would still try for her little one, however.

 

“Is it really all we can do? What if she-?”

 

“I won't let that happen.” A surprised glance soon came to meet her confidence and seriousness, “I already told you, this is the end of our time losing gems to her; Clarity will return to you, I will ensure it.”

 

“White never lets me go, do you promise you'll keep her safe?”

 

“I promise, Bluey.” With nothing more than a message of confidence she exited, Pearl walking behind her as she let her down and leaving behind a goodbye scene of great sadness. Clarity had never known anything more than her own world and the little glimpses of the world around her that had been stolen. She didn't want to believe that her missus would place such borders and force such uncomforts on her, such as her clothing, therefore, the prospect of spending more time with the emerald seemed like a suffocating endeavour. Being away from Pearl and Blue was...terrifying in the mere prospect of the loneliness that always haunted her heart before the arrival of the blue pearl; she could still recall that same feeling as she sat in waiting for the arrival of the only one that mattered. Memories drifted constantly of the many hours spent alone until her diamond asked for her honesty, if she was truly in need of companionship besides her own; she was afraid it would anger or sadden her but still respected her wishes and spoke from her heart. Pearl had arrived the very next day, the language of their special place already learned. Sapphire would have no one to speak to when she left, would she? It was funny, she'd craved what was unreachable for so many years, letting it hide in the back of her thoughts and needs; now she just wanted to never go.

 

She stared up at the towering figure of her diamond, feeling comforted by sticking closer to the shadow as she stood in her palm. Her lips chased away the frown threatening to let loose the truth despite knowing they both knew it was a day of deep sadness. The smaller gem gently smiled and plopped down so she might sit closer, brushing the hair from her face; when Blue let her finger smooth her hair she learned into the touch. It was the last time for a long time, wasn't it? Times taken for granted would be gone, nothing more than distant memories of a past life that had been lived for such a long while; she wanted to cling to the happy ones most of all. Clarity didn't dare let herself pull away for fear of the ghost of a motherly gesture would come to haunt her down below. Pearl joined their little group moment soon enough, the shorter gem gesturing for her to bend down as she kissed her forehead. Pearl blushed, pushing back her hair to meet face-to-face with a smile once her look of shock wore off. There they sat together, moments passing by that felt like eons of the same perfect aura as it gently flowed away as Clarity was removed from the pile of affection. She reached out her arms, childishly moving her arms back towards them as Emerald hoisted her over her shoulder once she had been set down by Yellow Diamond. Tears blossomed in mere moments, large and small merging into puddles of water as she harshly met the ground and the green guard smiled sadistically, pulling her sword that sparked with energy. The tears turned smaller in seconds as the connection broke and shocked piled over her body as it broke; a gemstone clattered to the ground just outside her home.

 

-

 

Ruby had spent the last hour dodging the same pink gem’s forces. She was persistent in her effort to silence the soldier, who was determined not to be caught. She hadn't planned to tell anyone anyway! She just hadn't wanted to be around there! For all she knew it was the diamonds themselves that were promoting it- No, they wouldn't do that! It could only be the work of...someone else, who? She didn't know! Yet here she was, still flinching at any flash of that certain colouring and even a few others of a yellow, black, and green hue. She'd tried calling out that she wouldn't tell anyone, that she just wanted to leave but the tailing persisted and engagement was inevitable. At that point the red gem had merely declared to herself that if she was going down, she wouldn't make it easy; even fight like an animal if she had too. Her weapons were gone, as was her belt and any ID she had on her but...she was a soldier; she could act like it when it was demanded of her. That was why, when cornered in an alleyway at the edge of the city, she stood tall despite trembling hands as the figures tumbled into formation and hid faces in the darkness. She grit her teeth and felt the shakes grow worse as one glowed brightly and pulled something about. The sweet sound of a harp soon followed that felt odd as it flowed through the area, it left her panting on the wall and seeing nothing but blurs.

 

“N-No…” She muttered with all her strength as she fell to the ground and watched their approach as one staged behind; the same one playing. Their faces seemed to swap colours as the entire area appeared to swish and swirl in different manners until- The faces before her laughed with menacing grins as she shook and shook from her place on the ground; they merged into one mass. Their brightness was terrifying as it paralyzed her with fear, adding onto exhaustion and the heading weight on her limbs. “I-I…” It drew closer, slithering toward her smaller body with the same ghostly grin.

 

“Not...Not here!” She yelled, propelling herself upwards as adrenaline flowed through her and her gem lite up like a lantern. A glove covered her hand with a comforting weight as she struck outwards at the gem monster before her, it recoiled with a screech and fell apart as she ran in the opposite direction; shoving the taller, black gem out of her way and hearing the smack of an instrument against the pavement. The red gem practically flew as she raced onwards, the heavy feeling already having dissipated and her vision returning to normal as she drew further and further from where she'd been caught. A sleepiness was creeping up whenever she stopped for a breath so Ruby simply continued forwards in any direction that would point out of the maze as she finally dove behind an unfinished structure’s walls, hoping to lose them. Footsteps passed as she froze and stayed completely still, peaking out over the empty window to see an obsidian, and two very familiar archivists stopping to plan.

 

“Shards,” Amber swore, “We lost her, didn't we?”

 

“We didn't  _ lose  _ her...just...temporarily, misplaced her…” Jade argued.

 

“Will you two quit it? I need to concentrate to find her energy.” The oddly coloured obsidian added in annoyance, putting her hands to her temples and breathing deeply as both her and Ruby gritted teeth.

 

“I'm kinda impressed, to be honest…” The yellow gem said with an oddly fascinated tone.

 

“Yeah, she  _ was  _ able to summon a weapon, I've never seen a Loyalist do that…” The jade replied with a questioning contemplation to match her younger and a finger at her chin.

 

“That was you two idiots’ fault, freaked the poor thing out with that trick you pulled; I was trying to calm her!” The harpist said, letting the instrument she’d regained fade away as she crossed her arms in frustration and looked at both critically.

 

“Sorry, Snowflake…” They both replied.

 

“Rose said we needed to find her and tell her about what she saw, explain the mission of liberation; not scare the shards out of her with your crazy fusion!” Her arms fell in exasperation as she threw them out towards the ground and then raised them to point at the two in question.

 

“It's not that bad-”

 

“-It's just the aura she gives off, we can't just...turn it off!”

 

“Why even bother, though?! I had it under control, you fractured nitwits!” The apparent leader was turning an unbecoming shade of dark purple, eyes closed and hands balled into fists; then she simply sighed letting her fingers rest on her nose as though she were nursing a headache and taking a deep breath, “I suppose there's no fixing this now...I won't be able to see her through all these walls; they seem to be inlaid with too many minerals.” She said, brushing her gray hand through black hair that was laced with white strands, almost as though it was from stress.

 

“Should've known they'd take precautions in the newer zones, they must have heard about Rainbow...I suppose it couldn't stay secret forever.” She muttered under her breath, a look of contemplation clearly evident as she seemed to consider their choices, “We’ll have to report this, I'm blaming you two!” She angrily continued, stomping off as the two associates followed her with looks of panic.

 

“W-Wait! Snow have a heart-!” The yellow one begged, one hand reaching out whilst the other lay on her chest.

 

“C’mon Snow! How could we know this would happen?!” Jade demanded, both arms throw out at her sides in an asking motion even as her superior held her head high, eyes closed.

 

“Shut up! I have enough of a headache without your ignorant chatter!” The conversation drifted away as they left the area but Ruby didn't move, afraid they would come back, that it might be a trap. She was also taking quite the while to process whatever she'd just overheard, something about fusion, someone named Rainbow, a liberation?! None of it made any sense and half of their terms were unknown to her and she still wasn't sure of how she'd manage to ‘summon a weapon’ as they'd pointed out. All she knew was that it would be in her interest to avoid that place, get herself a new ID and finish her fractured hours so she could find some security. It was a long trip to the assignment building by foot but she didn't trust herself not to be found on a train and settled in for the long haul as she walked along the tracks with one arm rubbing the other and endless confusion in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing Snowflake's over the top body language, like seriously.


End file.
